This is an application for partial funding of a conference on "Proteases and Vascular Biology" sponsored by the Federation of American Societies of Experimental Biology (FASEB). The conference will be held at the Vermont Academy n Saxton's River, VT, from August 9-14, 2003. The conference is the sixth in a series started in 1992 and represents an evolution of the original focus on the structure and function of thrombin into the broader arena of proteases and their role in vascular biology. Interest in this area is enormous in view of recent developments that have furthered our understanding of the underpinnings of cardiovascular disease. The conference has established itself in the field and enjoys an international reputation for being perhaps the only forum of its size (typically 120 attendees) where basic science, biotechnology and medical issues are discussed in a balanced, informal and highly interactive manner. Some of the most spectacular achievements in the area of thrombosis and hemostasis have first surfaced at this conference, or have resulted from collaborative interactions between industry and academia fostered by this conference. The roster of invited speakers who have already accepted to participate is impressive and provides the basis for a stimulating environment for all attendants and especially young investigators. As in past conferences, we will endeavor to bolster participation of women and minorities, and will provide fellowships to facilitate attendance of junior faculty, students, postdoctoral fellows and people with disabilities. The program currently entails 9 sessions: 1. Structure of clotting factors; 2. Platelets and their receptors; 3. Recognition and signaling by clotting factors; 4. PARs agonists and antagonists; 5. Evolution and regulation of clotting factors; 6. Selected posters, I; 7. Proteases and hemostasis; 8. Selected posters, II; 9. Proteases and cell biology.